Eternal Torture
by LilKasanaRhohan
Summary: A Davy Jones x OC Fan Fic, Davy Jones has returned to life only to find a woman as captain of his ship unbeknownst to him, this woman is his daughter.
1. Prologue

Eternal Torture Prologue

In NO WAY, do I OWN pirates of the carribean; I only own my OC

Davy had reclaimed his ship, coming back from the eternal torture of death. Will had abandoned the ship, becoming mortal once more. Jack was all good and well in Tortuga, Beckett was dead and the pirates lived on. But something wasn't right, when Davy had found the ship; it was under the leadership of a female. Women weren't supposed to captain ships, although, Elizabeth; the Pirate King, that was a different situation all together. The woman was just like Calypso, as wild and as untamed as she had been; but he had betrayed her, trapped her in a mortal body and for that, he had been damned. Will and Jack Sparrow had stabbed the heart, killing him. The captain had gone down with the ship, that is, until the Dutchman and its former Captain had come back.


	2. The Return

A young woman stood at the wheel of The Flying Dutchman, long chocolate hair, parted to one side. "Run the ship, hard to starboard! Get us against the wind" she shouted, emerald eyes blazing as she span the wheel hard to the left. It was midnight, she was supposed to be asleep but they were caught in a storm; a deadly one. The water lashed up onto the deck, sending Maccus and Jimmy Legs flying. The Captain let go of the wheel and ran, grabbing Maccus and Jimmy as she pulled them to safety.

"Maccus, take us down."

Davy Jones crawled onto the beach, wincing, clutching the barely beating heart in his left hand. Standing, he saw a ship not too far off. He suddenly appeared on it, recognising it as his ship, The Flying Dutchman. He saw a woman at the wheel, _What is a woman doing on my ship?!_. His eyes blazed as he walked up to the wheel, "What are you doing on my ship...Wench?!" he hissed angrily.

The young woman looked at him, muttering under her breath as she remained at the wheel. _Davy...Maccus said he died...but how could he cheat death?._ Her name was Kasana, or Kas for short. She was a wench, but a proud one. Raised by Maccus, hidden on the ship from Davy Jones; fed a biscuit and some milk each night until she was old enough to get her own food. Maccus had raised her well, teaching her the pirate ways. Her mother had abandoned her, not wanting her to have anything to do with pirates but that had all changed. She didn't know it, but her father, her true father; had just come back from the dead. "I think you'll find that this is MY SHIP...Jones" she snapped, watching him. She turned the ship hard to the port side, chuckling as she made Jones lose his balance. Kasana looked at Maccus, nodding slightly as he signalled her.

"Your ship? and what would make it yours?"  
"I was raised on this ship!"  
"Well I own this ship"  
"I own it! you died...I took over."  
"I think you'll find that I'm completely alive...Miss"  
"Your Davy Jones, you are neither dead nor alive."  
"Heh...and who told you that?"

Maccus stepped in before the situation got out of hand, "Captain...I found her in the water one night, I grabbed her and took her in. She's your daughter...she has the same locket that you 'ave" Maccus said.

"I have no child...now go back to your station! You Wench! You will come with me, NOW."


	3. A Fathers Grief

"You come onto my ship, you claim to be my daughter and now you are commandeering my ship!"  
"I took over while YOU werent here, it aint my fault you let damned sparrow get your heart."  
"Women can be seen, but not heard, you will shut your mouth or I will shut it for you."

Kasana's eyes blazed, ignoring him as she sat at the organ; slamming her fists down onto it. The organ played numerous notes at once, creating an awful sound as she slowly played the song she had fallen asleep to every night. The musical locket hung from a small chain around her neck, opening it gently as she stared at it. Closing it softly, she put it on her lap.

A cold smirk was on Jones face, walking to the organ as he sat next to her. Playing the lullaby, "I'm sorry...you should be asleep...go back to wherever it is you sleep." he said gently; trying not to be cruel, she was his daughter, why couldn't he accept that? Something was holding him back, she was a female, it dawned on him that she couldnt be as cruel as him...or could she?

He watched her fall asleep in his arms, slowly laying her body on his lap as he opened the music locket. He closed it slowly as he himself fell asleep, tentacles slowly becoming motionless. Awakening slightly as he picked up the young woman that layed on his lap, laying her in the hammock. He returned to sitting at the organ, slowly falling asleep again.


	4. A Haunted Past

_"Mac! Look at me!"_

_A small girl no older then ten danced around the brig quietly, short brown hair and small emerald eyes moved slightly. Maccus sighed, picking up the young girl as he sat on a chair, sitting her on his knee. He kissed her on the back of her head, "The captain can never find out about you Kasana...you have to remain quiet." he said quietly to her. ___

_The young girl nodded, climbing off his knee as she winced; hitting the ground, cutting open her hand as she softly cried. Running back to her hiding spot as she sat there, hidden behind the organ. Thump, Thump, Thump. Davy Jones stormed across the deck, "Maccus! Why arent you at your station?!" he roared; Maccus gulped, "Sorry Capt'n..." he muttered; hurriedly walking to his station._

She had seen it all, the young woman layed asleep in the hammock as she sat up; it was all a dream, but she could remember it. The way the deck rocked as her father walked across it, the kiss on the back of her head. A tear rolled down her eye as she suddenly yelled out someones name.

"Maccus!" 

Maccus heard her yell, bolting down the stairs; running to her side. "What is it?" he asked gently, picking her up out of the hammock; Jones was on the deck, having not even heard his daughter yell. 

"I...I saw the night you sat me on your lap and you said he could never find out about me...I slept behind the organ that night"

Kasana's voice was barely above a whisper, nodding gently as she stood there; resting her head on his shoulder. She walked up to the deck, hand in hand, with Maccus. Making her way to the wheel, she stood there; hearing the thumping sound once more. She turned the wheel slightly, a storm was brewing as she chuckled.

"MACCUS! We're going to sail through the storm!"  
"Are you mad?!"  
"If I wasn't, this would probably never work."

Davy Jones stood behind her, tentacles writhing. "I thought I told you wench, you are not the captain of this ship." Davy hissed, his voice was cold, dark...inhuman. Kasana turned to face him, "Actually...I think I am" she said; pulling her shirt slightly to reveal a stab wound where her heart was supposed to be. _I tore out my own heart to save this ship, this ship is my home and I'm not going to lose it._ Covering herself up once more, she commandeered the ship through the storm. Lightning crackled all around them as the young woman chuckled, "I'm just like the sea...ever-changing and as harsh as it can be" she murmured to herself.


End file.
